ALL FOR SMILE!
ALL FOR SMILE! is the ending song for season two of Dream Festival! that is sung by DearDream and KUROFUNE. It was also used as an insert song in episode eleven of season two. It was released on October 25th, 2017. Tracklist #ALL FOR SMILE！ 〜DearDream & KUROFUNE ver.〜 #ALL FOR SMILE！ ～DearDream ver.～ #ALL FOR SMILE！ ～KUROFUNE ver.〜 #ALL FOR SMILE！ 〜 MIX〜 (Sung by: Kanade Amamiya, Shin Oikawa and Junya Sasaki from DearDream) #ALL FOR SMILE！ 〜 MIX〜 (Sung by: Itsuki Katagiri and Chizuru Sawamura from DearDream) #ALL FOR SMILE！ 〜Shoot！Raid！ MIX〜 (Sung by KUROFUNE) #ALL FOR SMILE！ 〜Legend Idol MIX〜 (Sung by Sankishi) #ALL FOR SMILE！（Instrumental） Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= ALL FOR SMILE! Itsumo koko kara todoketai Negai komete utau yo ANSWER TO YOUR YELL! Ima to chigau basho ni tatteru Jibun nante souzou shinai kara “Dekinai yo” nante omowanai Morau eeru no kitaichi wo koeru no sa Kata ni hamanaide iitte iu Messeeji kureru egao ni kotaete We're goin’! singin’! dancin’! doin' our best, always! Dakara mattete! Kanatta yume no saki ga (Our Dream) Kitto hontou no START sa Zettai ni minna wo motto (Take You) Takaku tooku made tsurete yuku Konkyo no nai kotoba mo ima wa kakushin ni natta ALL FOR SMILE! atsuku narou!! |-|Kanji= ALL FOR SMILE! いつも舞台から届けたい 願い込めて歌うよ ANSWER TO YOUR YELL! 今と違う場所に立ってる 自分なんて想像しないから 「出来ないよ」なんて思わない 貰うエールの期待値を越えるのさ 型にはまんないでいいっていう メッセージくれる笑顔に応えて We're goin'!　singin'!　dancin'! doin' our best, always! だから待ってて！ 叶った夢の先が　(Our Dream) きっと本当のSTARTさ 絶対にみんなをもっと　(Take You) 高く遠くまで連れて行く 根拠の無い言葉も今は確信になった ALL FOR SMILE!　熱くなろう！！ |-|English= ALL FOR SMILE! I want to always deliver it to you from the stage, I'll pour all my wishes into my song, ANSWER TO YOUR YELL! I won't even imagine myself standing, In a place other than where I am now, I'll never think "I can't do that". I'll go beyond the expectations of your YELL Your smile told us, we don't have to be conventional, And in response to that message, We're goin'! Singin'! Dancin'! Doin' our best, always! So just wait for us! Beyond the dream that's come true (Our Dream), Is where our true starting point lies, I promise we'll take you (Take you), Even higher and farther still, I now have conviction in the baseless words I say, All FOR SMILE! Let's burn hot!! Full Ver. |-|Romaji= ALL FOR SMILE! Itsumo koko kara todoketai Negai komete utau yo ANSWER TO YOUR YELL! Ima to chigau basho ni tatteru Jibun nante souzou shinai kara “Dekinai yo” nante omowanai Morau eeru no kitaichi wo koeru no sa Kata ni hamanaide iitte iu Messeeji kureru egao ni kotaete We're goin’! singin’! dancin’! doin' our best, always! Dakara mattete! Kanatta yume no saki ga (Our Dream) Kitto hontou no START sa Zettai ni minna wo motto (Take You) Takaku tooku made tsurete yuku Konkyo no nai kotoba mo ima wa kakushin ni natta ALL FOR SMILE! atsuku narou!! Kagayakitaitte omou no wa… Bokutachi ga koko ni iru koto Kidzuite morau tame nanda Te wo futte yo, sugu ni ai ni yuku! Hitori hitori ga motte ita Paseeji tachi ga egao irodattara We're goin’! singin’! dancin’! doin' our best, always! Hitotsu ni narou! Tadotta yume no michi ga (Our Dream) Zutto tsudzuite ku STAGE sa Jikan mo kuukan mo koete (Feel You) Tsunagatte irutte kanji rareru Dakara ima, kanaetai negai tatta hitotsu ALL FOR SMILE! atsuku narou!! RIGHT NOW! saa, waratte! Sono egao ga saikou no eeru sa RIGHT NOW! saa, waratte! (We're goin’! singin’! dancin’! doin' our best, always!) ALL FOR SMILE! Kanatta yume no saki ga (Our Dream) Kitto hontou no START sa Zettai ni minna wo motto (Take You) Takaku tooku made tsurete yuku Konkyo no nai kotoba mo ima wa yakusoku ni natta ALL FOR SMILE! atsuku narou!! ANSWER TO YOUR YELL! ALL FOR YOUR SMILE! |-|Kanji= ALL FOR SMILE! いつも舞台から届けたい 願い込めて歌うよ ANSWER TO YOUR YELL! 今と違う場所に立ってる 自分なんて想像しないから 「出来ないよ」なんて思わない 貰うエールの期待値を越えるのさ 型にはまんないでいいっていう メッセージくれる笑顔に応えて We're goin'!　singin'!　dancin'! doin' our best, always! だから待ってて！ 叶った夢の先が　(Our Dream) きっと本当のSTARTさ 絶対にみんなをもっと　(Take You) 高く遠くまで連れて行く 根拠の無い言葉も今は確信になった ALL FOR SMILE!　熱くなろう！！ 輝きたいって思うのは… 僕たちがここにいること 気づいてもらうためなんだ 手を振ってよ、すぐに会いに行く！ 一人一人が持っていた パッセージたちが笑顔彩ったら We're goin'!　singin'!　dancin'! doin' our best, always! 一つになろう！ 辿った夢の道が　(Our Dream) ずっと続いてくSTAGEさ 時間も空間も越えて　(Feel You) 繋がっているって感じられる だからいま、叶えたい願いたった一つ ALL FOR SMILE!　熱くなろう！！ RIGHT NOW！さぁ、笑って！ その笑顔が最高のエールさ RIGHT NOW！さぁ、笑って！ (We're goin'！　singin'！　dancin'！ doin' our best, always！) ALL FOR SMILE！ 叶った夢の先が　(Our Dream) きっと本当のSTARTさ 絶対にみんなをもっと　(Take You) 高く遠くまで連れて行く 根拠の無い言葉も今は約束になった ALL FOR SMILE!　熱くなろう！！ ANSWER TO YOUR YELL! ALL FOR YOUR SMILE! |-|English= Audio :Does not work on any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Gallery "Dream Festival! R" ED|DearDream ver. (TV-Size) Trivia *This is the first song to be sung by two units together. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Anime Category:Ending Themes Category:Season 2 Category:Insert Songs